


Talking About It

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is too tired to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking About It

## Talking About It

by Linda

PetFly owns Jim and Blair. The bank owns my house and car, but they let me borrow them. 

Thanks to Star, who did a quick and dirty beta for a quick and dirty story.

None.

* * *

Jim lay still in the darkness and listened as Blair, god bless his pointy, little head, tried his level best to creep quietly up the stairs without disturbing Jim's sleep. Despite the fact that Blair of all people knew exactly how useless it was and even after all the time they'd been together, he still tried and Jim still found it endlessly amusing. It was almost a shame to disappoint him. Almost. 

With a patience born of discipline and training, Jim waited motionless through the sounds of Blair disrobing in the dark, through the minute vibrations of his clothes falling to the floor, through the muffled sighs and groans of Blair dragging his tired body to bed. He waited for the weight of Blair's body to dip the far side of the mattress, for the rustle of covers as Blair scooted in beside him. He waited as Blair arranged his pillows and his ponytail and at last settled down to rest. Now Jim was ready to make his move. 

"You can stop pretending to be asleep. You're not fooling anyone, you know." 

Jim turned over to face Blair and propped his head up on one elbow. " Damn. What gave me away?" 

Blair stared at the ceiling, his voice calm and serious. "I'm never really sure. Sometimes I think we have this 'mystical' connection, like I can tell things about you that I have no business knowing. I can feel your eyes and ears on me. I'm aware of you on levels I've never experienced with anyone else before. Maybe it's a guide thing, I don't know. Or......Maybe it's because I know you're a fucking sentinel!" Blair turned his head to face Jim and flashed him a broad but tired smile. 

"Cute. I bet you think you're funny," Jim smirked back. 

"As a matter of fact, I crack me up all the time." 

"So, how'd it go?" 

Blair sighed and turned on his side to face Jim, his head settled deeply in his pillows, his eyes drifted half shut. "Would you believe I don't even know any more? When I heard about this endowment I was so totally psyched, I couldn't wait to get my hands on it. Now I feel like if I have to inventory another fucking pottery shard I swear, I'll snap." 

"You won't snap, Chief," Jim reassured, gently stroking a hand over Blair's hair and brushing the loose strands from his face. For the last few weeks, as he watched Blair push himself far too hard, Jim had alternated between silent worry and encouraging support, mentally berating himself for the irrational jealousy he felt towards the tedious project that kept Blair out half the night, cataloging artifacts instead of warming Jim's bed. "It'll be over in a few days, you'll get some rest and you'll be back to full speed in no time." 

"That's just it," Blair's eyes widened in concern. "I've only got a few more days to finish and I haven't even made a dent in the collection." 

"I doubt it's all that bad. When you're too close you tend to lose perspective. Maybe you just need a little distance." Jim grinned at Blair and leaned in to kiss him, aiming for the warmth of his soft, responsive lips, but was greeted instead by a mouth gaped wide in a jaw-popping yawn. 

"Oh, man. I'm sorry." Blair shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut hard in an effort to force himself to stay awake. "I haven't been a fun date lately." 

"It's ok, Babe. You're just exhausted. I'll try not to take it personally." 

"No, I mean it, Jim. I am so sorry. 'Cause," Blair looked up at Jim meaningfully, "I want to be fun. I really, really want to. It sucks getting old." 

"Old?" Jim froze in the act of pulling Blair close to stare at his partner in disbelief. "What're you talking about? Old?" 

"When I was twenty, man....I wish I had known you then. I could go for days. School, work, study, sex. Not even necessarily in that order. I'm telling you, I was a machine! Right now if I could get it up, I'd lean on it." Blair heaved a sigh that mutated quickly to another yawn and flopped down defeated onto his back. 

Jim covered his mouth to suppress his responding yawn and hide his chuckle. "It's ok, my little sex machine. After you get some sleep I'm sure you'll be all kinds of fun." As Jim spoke he eased Blair on to his side, facing him away and spooning up behind him. He slipped one arm under Blair, to pillow Blair's head on his bicep and bury his face in Blair's damp neck. His arm curled around to pull Blair closer while his free hand stroked Blair's arm. This felt good; Blair home and in his arms. He missed this. 

Blair snuggled back against Jim's chest. His firm, round bottom fitted itself into the curve of Jim's groin. He pressed back, wriggling himself into place and then relaxed. Jim could feel the tension slide from Blair's muscles as he settled into his nest of blankets and Jim. 

Disregarding a direct order to abort the mission, Jim's cock twitched and began to harden, reaching for the warm pleasure of Blair's ass. Jim silently threatened his errant member with court martial and straightened his legs, drawing his hips away from the temptation of his lover's body. Blair shifted and sleepily snuggled back, pressing himself against Jim's groin and subverting the chain of command. Jim's cock rose from parade rest to full attention. 

"Jim?" Blair's voice was soft and blurred with sleep. 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Something you want to talk about?" 

"Not at the moment. We'll talk about it when you're conscious. Get some sleep." 

"But...." 

"It's ok, Blair," Jim interrupted. "It can wait." 

"Jim, man, you know I'm really lousy with the whole delayed-gratification thing." 

Blair's body felt warm and pliant in Jim's arms. His relaxed muscles seemed to melt against Jim, molding him to Jim's chest, his groin, his thighs. His breaths came deep and steady. His heart beat a calm and easy rhythm. He was just this side of sleep. Blair's scent was warm and inviting, like baking bread, like Autumn, edged with just a whiff of spice, of musk and arousal. Jim's hand left Blair's arm to skim down his body and confirm Jim's suspicion. Despite his own prediction, Blair was getting hard. His hand brushed lightly across Blair's cockhead and Blair stirred to press into his palm. Jim wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and pulled him closer, slipping his cock between Blair's damp thighs. 

"Change your mind?" Blair murmured, both tired and amused. 

"Well, maybe a brief conversation." 

"What'd you want to talk about?" Blair turned his head and nuzzled in the crook of Jim's arm. 

"Why don't we talk about what I'm going to do to you as soon as you've had some sleep," Jim whispered, his mouth close to Blair ear. 

Blair shivered. His body stiffened slightly and he clamped his thighs down hard on Jim's cock. Jim drew back and thrust gently between Blair's legs, rubbing his cock back and forth in an easy rhythm against the underside of Blair's balls. 

He nuzzled deeper into Blair's neck, licking and nipping at the stubbled skin before turning his head to suck Blair's earlobe. The hand that curled around Blair's waist moved slowly up, ruffling the line of hair along Blair's stomach and coming to rest over his heart. Blair murmured lazily and wriggled in Jim's embrace. "So, what are you going to do to me after I get some sleep?" 

"Well, first," Jim leaned further in to speak directly into Blair's ear, "I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to spend a really long time kissing you. I'm going to suck on your tongue and bite your lips and take my time enjoying that sexy mouth of yours. How does that sound?" 

"Ummm, "Blair purred as he pressed down on Jim's cock. "That's sounds good. What else?" 

Jim's tongue slipped out to lick a circle around the curve of Bair's ear. Encouraged by Blair's soft whimpers, he darted his tongue through the silver hoop earrings and tugged them with his teeth before returning his lips to whispering distance. "I'm going to tease your nipples." Jim's hand began to rub slow circles over Blair's breastbone. He loved the mixed sensations of Blair's chest hair against his palm, soft in one direction, crisp when brushed the other way, his fingertips teased lightly across Blair's nipple with each pass. 

Blair gasped, a sharp, sudden inhalation and his chest rose to meet Jim's touch. The flat, brown circle tightened and peaked, growing harder with each caress. "I'm going to pinch them. And bite them. And lick them. And suck them. Until they're hard and red and you're thrashing around and begging me for more. And then I'm going to pull on the ring, just a little bit." Jim's fingers scratched across Blair's chest, carding their way through his chest hair to the other nipple and demonstrating with a tiny tug on the silver ring. 

Blair's body jerked and he cried out softly. "Easy, Babe. Easy." Jim resumed his soothing, circular strokes across the lightly furred chest until Blair calmed and settled back into his arms. Jim nosed Blair's ponytail out of the way and licked a wet swipe across the nape of his neck. He could taste Blair's sweat and the astringency of his cologne. He flicked his tongue in tauntingly brief caresses across the sensitive skin and then nipped sharply just below Blair's hairline. When Blair tried to push back into Jim's mouth, he bit down hard and worried the spot with his teeth, then sucked at the reddening flesh. 

Blair was moaning now, whimpering and sighing as his hips pumped with need. He pressed down tight against Jim's cock. Jim kept a slow pace, stroking his leaking cock between Blair's thighs, sliding easily against Blair's perineum, slick with sweat and Jim's pre-come. 

Jim's hand moved down to press Blair's flat belly, holding him tighter, trapping Blair against Jim's body. His other arm gripped Blair's shoulder, stilling all but the movements of Blair's rocking hips. Blair grasped at Jim's arm, holding tight to the taut, muscled forearm wrapped around his shoulders. His ass pressed against Jim's groin and Jim responded with answering thrusts. "You want to know what I'm going to do next, Babe?" Jim whispered into Blair's neck. 

Blair tossed his head and his voice was edged with desperation. "Tell me." 

Jim moved to smile against Blair's ear. "I'm going to turn you over on your belly and slide down between your legs and play with your sweet, round ass." Blair groaned urgently and Jim chuckled softly in his ear. "I'm going to spread your cheeks and lick your tight little asshole. Is that what you want, Babe?" 

"Yes, Jim!" Blair panted. 

"Good. 'Cause I plan to stay there awhile, licking you deep inside. Make you feel my tongue all the way up inside you." Blair's hips pumped harder and his hand left Jim's arm to reach for his aching cock. "Nope. Not yet." Jim caught Blair's hand and trapped it under his, linking their fingers across Blair's trembling stomach. "That reminds me. I'm going to have to hold your hips still. Keep you from humping the mattress while I tongue fuck you. Don't want you to get ahead of me, you know?" 

"C'mon, Jim!" 

"What's wrong, Blair? Don't you want me to tell you what's on my mind? It helps to talk about it. Remember?" 

"You suck." 

"Yeah. But not this time. This time I'm gonna fuck you. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. That's right. I had my tongue up your ass. Getting it all wet and slick and ready." 

Blair moaned. His thighs clamped down on Jim's cock and he began to rub them together as his hips thrust randomly, searching for more stimulation. Jim could smell Blair's pre-ejaculate pooling at the tip of his cock, the scent made stronger and more intoxicating by Blair's heat. 

Jim tightened his grip on Blair's fingers and continued, "When I've got you all good and wet, I'm going to fuck you with my fingers. One, two, maybe even three fingers, all slick with lube and stretching you open. Holding you open for me. Spreading you wide for my cock. You want my cock in you, don't you, Babe?" 

"Yes!" Blair hissed and jerked hard in Jim's arms. "Now!" 

Jim thrust more forcefully between Blair's legs, the need in his cock building from a sensual warmth to a burning urgency, driven by the shivering body, now writhing in his embrace. Jim released Blair's hand and wrapped his fist around Blair's cock. Blair gasped and stiffened, arching back against Jim, pushing himself up hard into Jim's tight grip. Jim pulled Blair back, his arm dropping to circle Blair's chest and anchor him firmly. 

He stroked Blair's cock with a steady rhythm and matched it to the cadence of his cock pounding between Blair's strong thighs. Blair moaned and shook, his hips rocking to pump his cock into Jim's hand and rub his balls back against Jim's cock as his legs locked to trap Jim's leaking erection between them. 

"That's it, Baby. Yeah. Take it. Take what you need, Blair," Jim panted hoarsely into Blair's ear. "I wanna fuck you. God, I wanna fuck you hard. Your ass is so hot, Babe. So hot and tight and goddamn good." 

"Jim! Fuck! Jim!" Blair shouted. Jim could feel Blair's balls tighten, his legs stiffen, his stomach harden as every muscle and sinew strained towards release. 

"That's it, Baby! Come for me. C'mon Blair! Come now!" 

Blair shouted wordlessly. His body arched back, pulled taut and he jerked hard, shuddering once and then again, almost breaking free from Jim's embrace, before collapsing forward, curling around Jim's arm and sobbing as his hot come filled Jim's hand. 

Blair's body still twitched in the aftermath of orgasm as Jim thrust his cock between Blair's now lax thighs. He was close. Just a little more. He pulled back and slipped his cock between Blair's cheeks sliding back and forth across the crease of his hot ass. His arm around Blair's shoulders tightened, pulling him back hard against Jim's chest. His hand, still wet with Blair's come, reached down and fisted his own cock roughly. That was it. A few strokes into the familiar grip, slick with Blair's warm come and Jim's own release jerked through him, splattering Blair's ass with thick, wet heat. 

Both men lay still for a few dizzy moments, shaking and panting as the sweat cooled on their arms and chests. Jim opened his eyes when he felt Blair reach back to blindly thrust a wad of tissues from the nightstand in the general vicinity of Jim's hand. He caught them and mopped the sticky mess from him and his lover. Then he tossed the wad towards the wastebasket and hoped for the best. 

"Love you," Blair murmured as Jim's arms closed around him. 

"You too, Babe." But Blair was already asleep. "And then," Jim whispered, "I'm going to hold you till the sun comes up and we can do the whole thing all over again." 

* * *

End Talking About It by Linda: Linda3M@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
